Switched
by SORASOYA
Summary: It's not easy to switch souls and live with that fact. Especially when the two people that switched was Hibari Kyoya and Sawada Tsunayoshi. Rated T for safety. Please R&R! Eventual 1827
1. Chapter 1

_This is a collab fic by Neptune-WiNgZ and That Reminiscent Sky._

_We don't own anything. This fic was written out of pure amusement and boredom. The characters belong to Akira Amano-sensei and what we do to them is for our own amusement and joy. _

_We hope you enjoy._

* * *

It was a day like no other. You could hear the sounds of birds chirping happily, you could see the clear azure blue sky, you knew the Sun had risen from the East, you could feel the cool morning- 'ENOUGH OF THIS CLICHE CRAP!' You might have wanted to say.

A nasty kick was delivered to a certain brunette's head, for this was one of the only methods that could work on waking this heavy-sleeper up. Within an instant, the brunette had fallen off the bed due to the impact and was awake. He rubbed his sore head before shouting. "Reborn! What did you do that for?!"

However, after ten seconds, he did not hear the lecture he was awaiting. He opened his eyes, curious. He saw an afro-headed, forty-two centimetres in height, cow-looking baby. The baby, who was standing in front of him, burst out laughing. "Dame-Tsuna mistook me for Reborn! How stupid!"

The brunette, Tsuna, sighed. "What are you doing here, Lambo?"

"Nyahahahaha! Lambo-san won't tell you!" With that, the baby ran out of the room. Tsuna sighed again, before looking at the clock that was positioned on his bedside table. To his horror, he was running late. With a hasty "HIIIEEE!", he quickly changed into his uniform and dashed out of his room. He grabbed a toast from his breakfast plate and ran for his life to the school.

Outside, Yamamoto and Gokudera had been waiting for him. "Good morning, Tsuna/Tenth!" the both chorused. Tsuna nodded briefly, as the bread in his mouth had prevented him for uttering any greetings. Then, the trio started running for the school, for Tsuna had informed them that they were running late.

In no time, they had reached a traffic junction. Tsuna, knowing that it would be him who would feel the worst of Hibari Kyoya's wrath, dashed across the road without checking for any cars. Gokudera would have stopped him from doing so, but who knew Tsuna was _so fast_? Suddenly, a loud horn rang in the atmosphere, air or whatever you call it. A car was approaching Tsuna.

Yamamoto stood rooted to the ground, momentarily shocked. What an idiot. Gokudera instinctively ran towards Tsuna, wanting to save the Vongola Tenth's life. However, someone else beat him to saving the brunette.

Please gasp for the following following sentence. The person that had just saved the idiotic, retarded, Sawada Tsunayoshi, nicknamed Dame-Tsuna of Namimori Middle was none other than... HIBARI KYOYA!

...

Gasped enough?

Let's get back to the story.

Hibari pushed both himself and Tsuna away from the oncoming car. Although unintended, Hibari slammed Tsuna against the wall and both their heads hit each other's really hard. With that, darkness crashed into the both of them.

We would understand why Tsuna would faint but... Hibari Kyoya? Who knew his skull was so thin.

Yamamoto, having snapped out of his shock, pulled out his mobile phone and dialed for the police and ambulance. Finally, Yamamoto did something commendable and useful, instead of standing there like an idiot and having pure shock written all over his face. Meanwhile, Gokudera turned useless and was at a corner, blaming himself for not being able to have saved Tsuna.

A whole bunch of people were crowding around the two, who had just met a life-and-death situation. Seriously, you should leave them alone. Crowding is a serious offense, didn't you know that?

Soon, the ambulance arrived, with its oh-so-familiar flashing lights and wailing siren. Hibari and Tsuna were pulled onto two seperate stretchers. The paramedics who were placing Hibari on the stretcher were shaking in so much fear that they almost dropped him.

* * *

The brunette's eyes fluttered open as he glanced at his surroundings. He saw a completely white area, except the fact that a whole group of people were around him. "What are you herbivores doing here?"

Nana put her right hand to her cheek. "Oya, Tsu-kun is speaking so coolly!"

Gokudera stared at him for a second. "Tenth! Why are you speaking like that bastard?!"

'Tsuna' glared at him before asking him who he was calling a bastard. Gokudera simply stared at him, gaping his head off. 'Tsuna' excused himself to the toilet. To his horror, it was not the body he was expecting to see. Hibari Kyoya was in the body of none other than... Sawada Tsunayoshi.

He would have shrieked in absolute horror, but we all know that the oh-so-great Hibari Kyoya does not shriek like a herbivore, right?

Immediately, 'Tsuna' ran out of the room, ignoring the protests made by Gokudera & Co.

* * *

Meanwhile, 'Hibari' was still unconscious, in the hospital bed, sleeping like Sleeping Beauty. However, 'Hibari' immediately jerked awake, after feeling a dark aura around him. His eyes blinked open, in absolute shock, to see 'Tsuna' in front of him. He shrieked.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, I want my body back."

* * *

_TRS (That Reminiscent Sky): Hi there! XD This is the first chapter of **Switched**, and we hope that you enjoyed the chapter! For this fic, Miharu-ssi (Neptune-WiNgZ) is coming out with all the ideas and plot while I'm doing the writing. We can't ensure that we'll update on a daily basis, so please be patient and stop asking us to update faster. If we get pissed off, we might stop writing this._

__

Neptune-WiNgZ: Hurhurhur, that's right (maybe). This has been a short chapter but this is just the first chapter only. Please review~ Hopefully, our chapters will gradually get longer and longer. Thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

_We're continuing the fic. :D_

_This is a collab fic by Neptune-WiNgZ and That Reminiscent Sky._

_We don't own anything. This fic was written out of pure amusement and boredom. The characters belong to Akira Amano-sensei and what we do to them is for our own amusement and joy. _

_We hope you enjoy._

_Warning! This chapter contains one-sided 6927, please do not continue after this sentence if you do support the occurrence._

* * *

_**RECAP:**_

_Meanwhile, 'Hibari' was still unconscious, in the hospital bed, sleeping like Sleeping Beauty. However, 'Hibari' immediately jerked awake, after feeling a dark aura around him. His eyes blinked open, in absolute shock, to see 'Tsuna' in front of him. He shrieked._

_"Sawada Tsunayoshi, I want my body back."_

* * *

'Hibari' shrieked once more. 'Hibari' had absolutely no idea what was going on, like the idiot he was. He lifted up his hand up, his palm facing his face. "Why's my hand suddenly so big?" he wondered aloud.

'Hibari' shifted his hand to touch his hair, surprised to feel a different texture beneath. "And why is my hair suddenly all-so soft, smooth and _silky_?"

Meanwhile, 'Tsuna' was standing at the doorway, annoyance and frustration written all over his face like Miharu from Nabari no Ou when he got 'possessed' by the Shinrabanshou (?). 'Hibari' ran to the toilet and screaming his head off the moment he saw his reflection.

The nurses came running in immediately, fervently asking who screamed. Please gasp for the next two sentences (insert smiley here). 'Tsuna' instantly put on an act and had a frightened look plastered on his face. "I-It was m-me. I-I didn't know t-that it was H-H-Hi-Hi-Hibari K-K-Ky-Ky-Kyoya's room..."

Let's carry on, shall we? (Insert smiley)

The nurses smiled gently, nodded before politely exiting the room. As soon as the nurses were 100m away from the room, 'Hibari' started screaming again. 'Tsuna' leaned against the wall and asked, "Have you screamed enough?"

'Hibari' stared at 'Tsuna,' completely frightened. Oh my, I'm sure many of you guys out there are willing to pay millions to see 'Hibari' pull off such a priceless expression. We'll start collecting money from the next chapter, as you'll be seeing more of such _priceless expressions_ from now on. Once again, let's get back to the story.

* * *

After a few days, of many, many, many, many, many, oh forget the many(s), of checkups and brain tests (according to Miharu, it's in case the brain received shocks during the accident), 'Hibari' and 'Tsuna' were deemed sane enough to be discharged. I guess, Namimori Hospital's technology is not advanced/good enough to know that their souls had switched bodies. How sad, isn't it?

A day after their discharge, the both of them returned back to school as per normal. Doubt the normal, doubt the normal!

'Tsuna' had to live at Tsuna's house while 'Hibari' had to live at Hibari's house, you would have thought it was this way. But since 'Tsuna' refused to tell 'Hibari' where he lived, 'Hibari' lived with them too, much to 'Hibari's' relief. Gokudera almost died of a heart attack when he heard that 'Hibari' was living in his precious Tenth's house while Yamamoto just shrugged things off with his idiotic carefree smile.

Gokudera, upon hearing the news, begged Nana to let him bunk in, but, decided against it when he found out that he would have to bunk with Bianchi if he still wanted to live in Tsuna's house. So, to Gokudera, it was pure torture as he had to see 'Hibari's' face whenever he went to 'Tsuna's' house.

'Tsuna' acted his role well, after managing to calm down and face the fact that he had switched bodies but for 'Hibari'... Let me tell you, it's an EPIC FAIL. YAY.

_(short) Flashback_

_"Hey, Hibari!" Yamamoto had greeted. 'Hibari' nodded before returning a smile at the baseball nut._

_"Hello, Yamamoto-kun."_

_Yamamoto shuddered. Was it his imagination that Hibari Kyoya just smiled at him or was the sky falling?_

_End (short) Flashback_

After that Yamamoto incident, 'Tsuna' had tackled 'Hibari' to the wall. "What (the hell) do you think you're doing? Smiling and calling that herbivore, _Yamamoto-kun_."

'Hibari' laughed nervously and sweat dropped. (I'm sure everyone wants to see this *insert smiley*) 'Tsuna' "hmphed" before walking away. "Oh god, these limbs are so short."

'Hibari' started following 'Tsuna' like a little puppy. Well, I take that back. There was at least a 250m gap between 'Hibari' and 'Tsuna'.

Yamamoto was scarred for life ever since that incident. JUST KIDDING! Nevertheless, he shrugged it off, thinking that 'Hibari' had hit his head.

Let's get back to telling you what happened on the first day of school.

* * *

'Hibari' sat in the office the whole day doing nothing but signing and rejecting paper and decided that he wanted his own life back, seeing that Hibari's work was tougher than tests.

'Tsuna', on the other hand, was acing all the tests the teacher was throwing at him. Heck, there were even some university tests thrown at him! Heck, whatever test it was, he aced them all. All of 'Tsuna's' classmates were gaping their heads off, completely stunned by 'Tsuna's' _major improvement_ in his studies. Heck, some of them even asked him to be their tutors! However, 'Tsuna' turned them all down. How sad for them, but I don't pity them at all (insert smiley).

During lunch, 'Tsuna' had lunch with Gokudera, Yamamoto, Kyoko and Hana, and yet, keeping a good work on the act! (Un)Surprisingly, Gokudera & Co. have yet to find out that Tsuna and Hibari had switched souls. Wow. Hibari's acting was really good.

And for all this while 'Hibari' had to have his lunch alone in Hibari's office. How lonely, and this time, I do pity him.

Finally, let's move on to what happens after school. 'Hibari' and 'Tsuna' were on their way home, together. Yamamoto and Gokudera were busy with apparently who-knows-what and thus, that's why the two of them were alone. Unknown to them, they were being stalked by the infamous Rokudo Mukuro! Yay! Cheer! WOOHOO!!

Why 'Tsuna' had yet to find out about Mukuro was because... Mukuro cast an illusion over himself and disguised himself to be one of the many lamp posts on the street! And why Mukuro was stalking them... Who knows? It's just a part of the plot. Lastly, where were Ken and Chikusa? They were in school, catching up on homework. But hold on. Since when did they ever attend school? I don't know. And maybe I shouldn't care! I don't care eh eh e– (Gets smacked by both the authoresses)

Mukuro, being Mukuro, listened in to 'Hibari' and 'Tsuna's' conversation, as they were talking to each other.

"Hibari-san, is there any way for us to switch our bodies back?" 'Hibari' asked. Mukuro was slightly shocked to hear what 'Hibari' had said.

_Kufufufufu... This is interesting. Sawada Tsunayoshi and Hibari Kyoya have switched bodies..._

* * *

_Sky: *gasp* MUKURO FOUND OUT! So many italics... . Ohwell... Hope you enjoyed the chapter with my crappy writing. Oh yeah, if you don't like the idea of having a recap before the chapter starts, please include it in your review :D It was a random idea of mine to include a recap (more like it was to take up space). And everything is proofread by Miharu. So, any grammatical mistakes, blame her not mee! XD *runs away with a grin etched on face*_

_Neptune-WiNgZ: Ignore Sky up there. But don't blame me for any mistakes! Blame my… slowness. Yeah. Actually, just blame me. Thanks for reading and please review! *runs after Sky with a chopper*_


End file.
